XENA
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Xena era una princesa, pero no por eso era débil ni poco atractiva. ¿Videl podría encarnar a este emblemático personaje? [Este fic es para el Desafío de Ireza, Gohan y Videl de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español].


_[Drabble]_

**XENA**

—Videl, Erasa, Gohan—

_Xena era una princesa, pero no por eso era débil ni poco atractiva. ¿Videl podría encarnar a este emblemático personaje?_

**D**isclaimer:

_Dragon Ball _© Akira Toriyama

_XENA (Fanfic) © _Adilay Fanficker

**A**claración: Este fic es para el Desafío de Ireza, Gohan y Videl de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.

**A**dvertencias: ninguna jeje.

**N**otas:

Dos cosas.

Uno: amo a Xena. Cuando era niña veía el programa que se trasmitía acá en México. Cada día; la pequeña yo admiraba al personaje de la _princesa guerrera_. Dos: no me había dado cuenta de que Xena podría parecerse a Videl jajajaja. Sorpresa para mí.

¡Espero que les guste! ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

•

* * *

Videl estaba un poco nerviosa. No porque estuviese a punto de hacer una escena peligrosa, sino porque iba a hacer una escena peligrosa vistiendo un atuendo… extraño.

No era incómodo, de hecho, por muy curioso que pareciese… estaba bastante bien. Pero ella sabía que este no era el estilo de Videl Satan. Era el estilo de la famosa Xena. El personaje que cautivó a millones durante su propia infancia, y en Ciudad Satan deseaban hacerle una serie actualizada… con ella como protagonista.

Tuvo sus dudas, pues a pesar de haber estudiado actuación durante la secundaria, no era una carrera que quisiera explotar. Pero con un poco de ayuda y apoyo de Gohan, quien siempre iba con ella a las grabaciones, y Erasa también, que por fortuna era su compañera de elenco, y que tenía el personaje de Gabrielle, al mismo tiempo que la ayudaba con sus dotes actorales, Videl poco a poco dejó de ver este nuevo trabajo como algo incómodo.

En poco tiempo, Xena y ella se volvieron una.

¿Ya mencionamos de lo desastrosas que eran sus primeras imitaciones del grito de batalla de Xena?

Videl rogó porque fuesen dejado de lado.

Pero…

_»¡Jamás! _—decía el director, que leal a la versión original—, _¡es como si al Gran Saiyaman se le quitasen sus líneas sobre la justicia! ¡Algo faltaría y ese algo es importante!_

Para variar, Gohan desde una postura un poco lejana, asintió a las palabras del hombre. Videl lo miró mal en su momento, pero luego de ensañar por sí misma durante varias semanas en la solitaria Montaña Paoz, con Gohan animándola con una botella de agua para ella, en sus manos, supo que Xena no podría ser Xena si no gritaba mientras pateaba traseros.

—¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa con ese traje? —elogió Erasa con su propio vestuario de Gabrielle, y con el cabello más largo gracias a unas extensiones de cabello.

—Gracias —musitó un poco avergonzada—, espero que todo salga bien hoy —masculló mirándose al espejo.

Pronto, Gohan apareció con una sonrisa esplendorosa en el camerino de las dos estrellas del show.

—Cinco minutos —dijo animado, pasando al interior.

—¡Muy bien! —gritó Erasa contagiándose de esa energía—, ¡hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

Entonces salió corriendo soltando un grito extremadamente similar al que hacía Videl cuando encarnaba a Xena.

—No puedo creer que a ella le salga natural —se rio Videl siendo acompañada por Gohan por el pasillo hacia el set de grabación.

—Pero tú lo haces perfectamente —Gohan alzó los hombros.

Evitando que él viese que se había sonrojado, ella le golpeó suavemente el brazo mientras giraba la cabeza.

—Lo sé —dijo más enérgica que de costumbre.

Gohan sólo asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Sin dejar de sentirse orgulloso.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_Me agradó participar nuevamente en una actividad para la página. ;) _

_Saludos y g__racias por leer._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

* * *

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
